duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Character Creations rules
Character Creation Use the standard character creation system as detailed in the Vampire: The Masquerade core rulebook (Revised)Before we even get started filling in dots and stuff, you need to get your own character sheet(Make sure you are using the ones from,WoD:Seaside If you have any problem finding, email me ). Each clan has its own strengths and weakness, they also have their own personality stereotypes, so you will want to pick a clan that matches your characters personality. For a list of the VtM clans, click here . Step One: Choose Concept.' '''Just what your concept is (ex. "Drug dealer", "Art Critic", or "Master of the Occult")Name your character, and add yourself as the player. Heh, talk about hard work. Just know if you send me Caine, I will fire you. Period. Currently any child concepts will be denied. '''Choose Clan.' Please please note anything outside of the basic Camarilla Clans require a preliminary sheet written up - and you will need to speak to the Vampire/Wyrm ST about the character as well - before you begin playtest. If you chose a rare bloodline it also requires not only AST Vampire approval but also HST approval and no play-testing period is available for those at this time. Choose Sects. This is where your alligences lie, The Camarilla , The Sabbat ,or Independents (i.e. Giovanni). Currently the Sects are Limited to Camarilla and Independent until such time as there is enough Vampires to expand to the Sabbat Type as well. Choose Nature. This who your character's truly is Nature and can be found under Natures and Demeanors or ' 'Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. Choose Demeanor. This is what your character shows the world...there face. Both Nature and demeanor are the way your character's act you can find a list under Natures and Demeanors or ' 'Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine.' ' Step Two: Select Attributes Starting Vampire characters receive 7/5/3 points to spend on their Physical (Strength, Dexterity, Stamina), Social (Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance), and Mental (Perception, Intelligence, Wits) traits. For ghouls see mortal creation. Step Three: Select AbilitiesStarting You receive 13/9/5 points to spend on their Talents, Skills, and Knowledges. All abilities start with 0 points(Unless they have the Jack of all Trades merit, which requires ST approval before being allowed into play then follow the merit rules to buy up Ability), and no ability can be raised higher than 3 at this stage. Keep in mind your character is more then just dots. They are in fact a character with a wide range of abilities with that in mind feel free to scatter them Make sure you also explain them in your history it helps shape the character and describe who they are and what they know. Anything her then 4 should be specialized and will be closely examined even if learned during play. This is because it makes you the top-inchalant of whatever that ability is.. Performances should have Mini Specs at any level (i.e Singing or Dancing) In Dusk, there is no system difference/point cost between primary & secondary abilities. Though you do receive 3 points in Lores for free. Step Four: Select Advantages Choose Disciplines. Starting Camarilla characters receive 3 points to spend on Disciplines. Starting Anarch and Sabbat characters receive 4 points to spend on Disciplines. For a list of the Disciplines Click here . These points can be placed into "In-Clan Disciplines" (the three Disciplines associated with the Clan), or into the "Physical Disciplines" (Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence). "Out-of-Clan Disciplines" must be purchased with Freebie Points, and will need to be completely explained in your background and yes they will require a background to be approved. "Specialty Disciplines" (such as but not limited to Serpentis , Necromancy , Obtenebration , Quietus , Vicissitude , Protean or Thaumaturgy ) Are only authorized for the clans they are associated with. This means no Brujah With Obtenebration or Toreador with Serpentis ...Don't make me go Gray early please. Again with Abilities, please remember your Character isn't a chart of dots. You can by them high but it will ne looked at closely during creation and need to be explained in the background. Choose Backgrounds. Starting Camarilla characters receive 5 points to spend on Backgrounds. See approved Backgrounds for Vampire. (age is not a approved background) Rate Virtues. Starting Vampire characters who follow the Path of Humanity, and receive 7 points to spend on Virtues (Conscience, Self-Control, and Courage). For Vampire characters, virtues begin at 1 point. Sabbat characters who follow the Path of Humanity receive 5 points to spend on virtues, and virtues begin at 1 point. Vampire characters who follow Path of Humanity are not permitted to start with a Humanity rating of 7+ with out prior Storyteller approval before play testing. (DEM'S NOTE: The simple translation for this is - talk to me about your character. Tell me why their humanity is still that high. As long as you're not talking about some kind of sadistic basard with no regard for human life, I'm sure we can work something out.) They must also have a just valid reason to have a humanity so high in the background. Vampire characters who follow a Path of Enlightenment should find the Virtues associated with that Path and spend 5 points. Virtues for a character on a Path of Enlightenment start at 0. Characters following a Path of Enlightenment must have a Willpower score of at least 5, and starting characters may not have any Path score higher than 5. Camarilla and Anarch characters who start with a Path of Enlightenment should justify it in their histories. Paths of Enlightenment are an extremely challenging and very serious aspect to roleplay. The character literally tears out of themselves social norms that billions of people around the world have followed for thousands of years...to replace them with something utterly inhumane and make them more of a monster. Path guidelines are and should be far more restricting to a character than Humanity ever could be. Step Five: Finishing Touches Merits and Flaws: '''This is so awesome it has its own Page called [[Vampire Merits and Flaws|'Merits and Flaws ']] '''Record Humanity: (Conscience + Self-Control). Record Willpower: (Courage). Record Blood Pool: (Determined by Generation). Spend freebie points. (Characters Start with 15 Freebie Points. A good history, that makes sense and is longer then two paragraphs give the character another 15 Freebie Points.) Freebies Point Costs Experience Point Costs *Caitiff/Pander/Pander Antitribu, have no Clan Disciplines. In this case all Disciplines cost the Current Rating x 6 to raise by one, Though they can buy any Discipline outside of the specialty ones. *When Buying Disciplines that are out of Clan one must have a teacher and must be noted in the xp Log. Furthermore, If the player wishes to learn a specialty Discipline (I.E. Anything outside of the standard 8 Disciplines) They must partake of the blood of the Vampire teaching two traits for each level they desire to learn. The only exception to this rule is Thaumaturgy which is instead replaced by a Ritual which in turn gives you a full Blood bond to the teacher. If taught by a Tremere they also gain the Tremere Clan disadvantage. (+1 step towards being bloodbound to the clan) Category:Vampire Category:Creation Category:Rules